A Secret Notes
by Maya Kimnana
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu sudah biasa. Namun cinta karena puisi, mungkin hanya sebagian kecil orang yang pernah mengalaminya./"Aku suka karena ia pandai menulis puisi."/RnR?
1. Prolog

Dalam rindu, kuberucap

Dalam sesal panjang, kuberharap

Akankah kau, kan hadir kembali?

By Sasu

Detik demi detik dari jam dinding berlalu memenuhi ruangan luas nan megah itu. Dinding kaca yang bertahta di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan sudah berangsur kelam. Kerlapan lampu-lampu malam mulai menghiasi pemandangan sang malam. Hingga bintang-bintang kecil pun ikut dalam perayaan. Ditambah kedatangan sang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

Bunyi-bunyi pada ketikan tombol keyboard komputer telah menjadi perpaduan bunyi halus bersama detik demi detik perjalanan jarum jam. Jari-jari putih itu bergerak cekatan di atas keyboard komputer yang menyala. Suasana malam yang semakin mencekam, tidak membuat sang pemilik jari berhenti. Malah membuat mata beriris onyx itu menatap layar radiasi yang terpancar di depannya dengan tatapan semakin tajam.

"Otoutou, hari sudah malam."

Sebuah sahutan peringatan yang berasal dari suara baritone berirama datar, membuat gerakan jemari itu terhenti perlahan. Diikuti oleh kepala rambut raven yang bergerak ke arah datangnya sang pengganggu kesunyian. "Hn," gumam bibir pucat itu singkat sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada layar komputer.

Helaan napas pelan, mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang penuh akan bunyi ketikan. Lelaki tampan berambut hitam panjang yang kini masih berdiri di depan pintu itu hanya dapat merenung melihat tingkah pemuda tampan merangkap adik dan bawahannya. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, pribadi sang adik yang memang pendiam, berubah menjadi lebih pendiam. Bagai tubuh hidup mendekati kematian.

"Sasuke, kalau kau masih memikirkan 'dia', co-"

"-Aku tidak sedang memikirkan 'dia', Aniki. Pergilah!"

Dia...

Ya, dialah penyebab dari perubahan yang ditampakkan oleh sang adik. Seorang adik yang dulunya sangat optimis dalam hidup, kini semuanya telah hilang. Meninggalkan sosok seorang pemuda kurus pucat yang selalu mengurung diri di tempat kerja dan menulis tulisan penuh akan kata-kata tak bernada.

"Kau selalu memikirkannya, Otoutou..."

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Kimnana**

**Pair : SasuSaku and slight  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, Flashback, and anothers**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

_-Tujuh tahun yang lalu-_

Sebuah buku bersampul putih terlihat tergeletak begitu saja di salah satu lorong sekolah. Menyebabkan beberapa lembar dari halamannya terbuka dengan lebar. Menuntut beberapa baris tulisan rapi yang ada terlihat jelas dengan sendirinya.

Melihatmu, membuatku terpaku

Tanpa dapat beralih, pada seindah dunia

Kau, lebih indah

Apakah kau sadar?

By None

Sebuah tangan pucat telulur pada buku kecil tersebut. Dengan ragu, wajah tampan dari sang pemilik tangan menatap buku yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah tulisan indah terpampang dengan jelas di tengah-tengah buku. Menandakan kalau ia telah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"None?"

Itu saja. Sebuah tulisan tidak dimengerti yang ditulis dengan pena berwarna biru berkaligrafi khas latin. Gambar sangat samar dari sebuah pemandangan dengan hamparan bunga matahari menjadi latar dari buku tersebut. Memperlihatkan kalau sang pemilik buku merupakan seseorang yang punya aura ceria dan aktif.

Walau perasaannya mengatakan kalau buku tersebut tidaklah begitu penting, tapi reaksi yang diberikan tubuh sang pemuda mengatakan kalau buku itu harus ia pungut. Dalam sekejap, buku bersampul putih itu sudah berpindah ke dalam ransel biru tua miliknya.

Langkah tenang kembali menggema di sekitar lorong sekolah yang telah sepi. Pemuda berambut spike itu berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sesekali mata hitamnya akan menutup manakala angin sore menyapa wajah tampan tersebut dengan lembut. Membuat rambut hitam mencuat miliknya melambai mengikuti arah angin.

Dentingan bunyi antara telapak sepatu dengan lantai terdengar samar dan semakin dekat. Deru napas seseorang yang tengah berlari pun terdengar semakin jelas. Membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengernyit dan menghentikan langkah guna mencari tahu keberadaan seseorang yang tampaknya sangat terburu tersebut.

Namun naas, baru saja pemuda raven itu membalikkan tubuhnya, beban yang sangat berat telah terlebih dahulu menghantam tubuhnya, seseorang telah menabraknya di tikungan. Dan entah karena keberuntungan atau memang refleks si pemuda yang sangat bagus, dengan sigap, tangan pucat itu sudah menarik lengan orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya. Menjadikan sang pelaku tidak terkena imbas pada hantaman lantai keras di bawah sana dan terjatuh dalam pelukan lengan sang pemuda.

"Kau tidak a- ...Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Kedua orang itu terdiam menatap tidak percaya pada lawan pandang mereka. Tanpa sadar kalau posisi keduanya saat ini sangat memungkinkan seseorang yang melihat akan berpikir dengan komentar macam-macam pada keduanya.

Mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan sang pemuda bernama Sakura. Keduanya merupakan teman sekelas di sekolah tersebut sejak kelas satu High School.

"A-aa... gomen!" gagap Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang pemuda dan membungkuk berkali-kali. "Aku sangat terburu..." lirihnya dengan wajah yang sangat bersalah.

Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut, hanya diam sejenak. Ia menghela napas mendapati kelakuan sahabatnya yang memang selalu ceroboh itu. Sambil memasang wajah datar, tangan pucatnya terulur pada rambut pink sang gadis dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Lain kali, hati-hati." nasehatnya singkat.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pipinya memanas merasakan sentuhan lembut dari pemuda yang memang sudah sangat lama ia sukai. Perasaannya pun seakan meletup-letup karena saking malunya.

Sentuhan tangan pucat itu terlepas, tatkala Sasuke sadar akan perbuatannya. Ia merasa canggung dan salah tingkah karena sudah berlaku seenaknya mengelus rambut seorang gadis. "A-ah, maaf! Kau ... ada keperluan?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan kegamangan suasana yang mulai mencekam.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas. Kerongkongannya serasa tercekat dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. "A-aku pamit dulu." gumam Sakura akhirnya dengan nada lemah sambil beranjak perlahan.

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya diam. Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan. Dengan cepat ia menyela, "Ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya datar. Entah mengapa, kecanggungan membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

Sekilas, gadis bermata emerald itu terlihat melebarkan matanya saat teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh, ada barangku yang tertinggal, haha! Haduh, aku sampai lupa!" pekiknya sambil menepuk kening.

Sakura sudah akan segera kembali beranjak kalau saja bukan karena suara Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menghentikan gerakannya, "Apa?"

"A-ahh, itu rahasia perempuan!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menutup wajahnya. Sangat malu, saat mengingat kalau yang akan ia ambil adalah sebuah buku bersampul putih dengan corak kuning samar yang lupa ia bawa. Sebuah buku yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempat bagi tuangan puisi atas ungkapan hati tertahan yang ia rasa.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura di depannya dalam diam. Ia sedikit menggeleng sebelum berbalik pulang. "Hn."

Membawa buku milik Sakura yang tadi ia pungut dengan tanpa sadar dan merasa curiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

Saya sangat mengharapkan pendapat readers untuk masa depan fic...

Ini adalah 'fic Sakura' yang ada di dalam fic pertama saya (yang gagal itu, lho... -,-). Emm, yah semacam gitulah, hehe...

Jadi, fic ini menarik atau tidak? Katakan saja sejujurnya...


	2. Empat sekawan

Tahukah kau cinta, setiap hari, aku selalu memandangmu

memperhatikanmu

menunggumu

Apa aku pantas?

by None

"Heh, cuma itu?"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya, sibuk bergelung dengan pekerjaan yang sudah ia lakukan sejak sejam yang lalu. Kamar beruansa biru berantakan dengan barang-barang berserakan di mana-mana itu tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Tangan putih pucat sang pemuda terlalu sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dari sebuah buku notes kecil dan membacanya dengan seksama. Yang mana isi dari buku tersebut hanyalah rangkaian kata-kata bersusun yang ditulis rapi dengan huruf berkaligrafi.

Dengan mendengus, pemuda bermata onyx itu meletakkan buku bersampul putih yang ia pegang di atas meja belajar. Ranjang king size berantakan miliknya sedikit berjenggit saat tubuh menjulang itu dihempaskan begitu saja oleh sang pemuda. Dahi putihnya berkerut dengan beberapa lipatan. Sebuah pertanyaan singkat kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

"Siapa None?"

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Kimnana**

**Pair : SasuSaku and slight  
**

**Genre : Friendship, romace, hurt, angst, and others  
**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, Flashback, and anothers**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

Konoha International High School, sebuah sekolah menengah atas terbesar yang sudah sangat populer di kalangan remaja Tokyo. Banyak dari remaja Tokyo yang sangat ingin mengecap pendidikan di sekolah tersebut. Karena hampir sebagian besar murid yang bersekolah di dalamnya terdiri atas anak-anak pintar dan jenius. Jadi, bukan perkara mengherankan bila nama-nama anak KIHS sering sekali muncul mewarnai koran nasional Jepang.

Tidak terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolah sambil memanggul tas ransel miliknya di bahu kanan. Ia adalah seorang kapten basket KIHS yang pernah menyabet juara nasional se-Jepang. Hebat, bukan?

Langit mendung dengan hiasan beberapa kali kilat yang menyambar mewarnai pagi ini di KIHS. Awan hitam melintas berarak ramai di atas langit. Beberapa murid tampak berusaha mempercepat langkah mereka demi mencapai gedung sekolah sebelum terkena guyuran hujan. Begitu pula dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang kini sedang berusaha mengimbangi langkah santai dari Pemuda Raven di depannya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Ohayou, Gaara-_kun_!" sapa beberapa gadis yang berlalu di samping pemuda berambut merah sambil cekikikan, bisik-bisik dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu. Kontras sekali dengan sang pemuda yang tetap bersikukuh memasang wajah datarnya. Ia hanya merilik sekilas dan mengangguk, lalu kembali berjalan dengan tergesa.

"Kau nonton Bola?" tanya pemuda bernama Gaara itu to the poin pada Pemuda Raven yang tadi dikejarnya sambil berjalan beriringan. Keduanya merupakan dua orang sahabat dekat yang sama-sama populer di KIHS. Gaara pernah menjadi juara se-Asia saat mewakili negara maju teknologi tersebut pada olimpiade sains.

"Aku ngantuk," jawab si Pemuda Raven singkat.

Gaara hanya diam dan berjalan dengan tenang, "Padahal Jepang menang," gumamnya perlahan. Sangat jelas kalau nada kecewa hadir dalam suara sang pemuda, walaupun kalimat itu diucapkan dengan datar.

"HAH, kau serius?"

Rambut merah marun itu sedikit tersibak kala angin pagi menyapanya, menyebabkan tato warna merah dengan kanji 'ai' yang ada di bagian kiri kening Gaara terlihat dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke, kau norak!" seru Gaara dengan sebuah senyum geli yang terpatri di wajahnya. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda bernama Sasuke di sebelahnya yang kini tengah berpose dengan agak sedikit norak. Mata melotot, mulut menganga, dan dua kepalan tangan yang menggantung di dada.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke memperbaiki keadaannya. Ia sudah kembali menjadi stoic dan berwajah datar, seakan-akan hal barusan tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa menang?" tanya Sasuke yang rasa penasarannya akan kemenangan Jepang belum juga hilang.

"Kau tidak nonton, Sasuke-_kun_? Jepang menang adu pinalti, lho..." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda langsung saja menyerobot dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu sambil tersenyum lebar, tampak senang akan hasil akhir dari pertandingan bola yang ia tonton kemarin malam.

"Sakura, kau juga lihat?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya pada gadis berambut pink di sampingnya. Sakura mengangguk antusias membenarkan.

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah kurang suka dengan jawaban Sakura. Matanya semakin menyipit menanggapi jawaban dari sang gadis. "Se-"

"-Aku juga!" potong seorang gadis lain berambut pirang ikat satu yang datang secara tiba-tiba sambil mengamit leher Sakura dengan paksa.

"I-Ino?"

"Hehe, ohayou, Gaara-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_! Hey, Forehed! Mari aku tunjukkan puisi terbaru yang sudah kubuat!" seru Ino dengan penuh semangat. Ia melambaikan tangan pada dua orang pemuda di belakangnya sambil tetap menyeret Sakura. "Jaa ne, Sasuke-_kun_, Gaara-_kun_!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Puisi?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara kecil yang sangat tidak mungkin didengar oleh orang lain. Ia terus memandang ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang tengah berdebat dengan seksama dan sedikit rasa curiga. 'Apa buku itu punya Ino?' batinnya berpraduga.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli melihat kelakuan dua orang gadis di depannya. "Jadi, kenapa kau yang maniak bola ini sampai lupa nonton?" sinis Gaara dengan senyum mengejek yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. Tidak habis pikir akan sikap sang sahabat yang lain dari biasanya.

Sasuke yang sedang asyik menatap punggung Sakura dan Ino tersentak dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Bibirnya bungkam dari penjelasan akan kealpaannya nonton, kemarin malam.

"Aku sibuk, Gaara."

.

.

.

.

.

Ino masih menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis berambut merah muda tersebut pada papan mading di sekolah mereka. Dengan semangat luar biasa, gadis cantik berambut pirang itu menunjuk-nunjuk pada selembar kertas berisikan puisi yang baru saja ia tempel di mading pagi ini. Sebuah puisi bertema cinta yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuat Sakura terpana dan ... iri.

"Ino, puisimu yang ini, untukku ya!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar yang tidak luput dari memandang puisi di depannya.

Ino hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangguk sekilas. "Tentu saja, Jelek! Aku kan sengaja menunjukkannya padamu karena mau memberikan itu padamu," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Arigatou, Ino..." Sakura balas tersenyum pada Ino dengan wajah sangat senang.

Namun keharuan antara dua gadis tersebut harus terpecahkan karena kedatangan tiba-tiba dari seorang pemuda yang langsung menyeletuk spontan, "Ino-_chan_, kenapa tidak untukku saja? Sakura itu perempuan, sedang aku, laki-laki."

Kedua gadis cantik yang sangat akrab itu hanya tertawa geli mendengar penuturan sang pemuda memprotes perbuatan Ino yang malah menyerahkan puisi bertema cinta pada Sakura. Dengan mata menyipit, pemuda tampan dan murah senyum itu membalas cibiran yang ia terima.

Ino adalah seorang anak yang cantik dan punya kharisma yang mudah menarik perhatian orang lain. Ia juga ramah dan sangat _friendly_. Jadi, tidak mengherankan kalau ia bisa punya banyak teman, terutama dari kaum laki-laki.

Sangat berbeda jauh dengan Sakura yang agak pendiam dan cenderung menjauhi laki-laki yang belum ia kenal. Kata-katanya pun sering membuat orang lain jengkel.

"Kalau kau mau, langkahi dulu mayatku!" seru Sakura sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dengan gaya arogannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali tersenyum seperti sebelumnya dan berkata dengan kalem, "Tenang saja, Sakura-san, aku tidak akan mengambil puisinya, tapi aku akan mengambil orangnya..."

Ino dan Sakura saling melirik kompak dan menggeleng secara bersamaan. Tidak percaya pada perkataan sang pemuda yang selalu menebar pesona dengan senyum palsu kebanggaannya itu di mana saja dan kapan saja.

'Hmm, begitu ya. Ino sangat suka membuat puisi. Berarti buku ini adalah miliknya?' batin Sasuke yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari Sakura dan Ino sambil memegang dengan erat buku note kecil berwarna putih di tangannya. Ia menutup matanya sekilas sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari tempat pajang mading tersebut. Perasaannya masih ragu akan praduga hati yang ia kira.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi. Kantin dan taman sekolah mulai terlihat ramai dengan beberapa murid yang tengah beristirahat. Tempat-tempat tersebut memang sangat populer dan sangat digemari oleh para murid ketika istirahat pertama telah tiba.

Adalah Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, dan Ino, keempatnya sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Mereka sering terlihat bersama, walaupun yang lebih sering adalah Sasuke dengan Gaara, serta Sakura dengan Ino. Hampir seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kalau mereka adalah empat sekawan yang sangat susah dipisahkan. Keempatnya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat jam istirahat pertama.

Seperti saat ini. Keempat muda mudi itu tengah menyantap makan siang mereka di tempat teduh belakang sekolah. Tempat selamat dari guyuran hujan deras yang sudah mulai menghiasi alam.

"Ino! Kau pencuri!" teriak Sakura saat tiba-tiba Ino mengambil udang miliknya dengan sumpit. Hujan yang deras membuat teriakan gadis merah muda itu tertelan oleh alam.

"Hehe," dan seperti biasa pula, Ino akan selalu menjawabnya dengan kekehan yang khas. Ia kembali mengambil makanan Sakura dan memakannya dengan santai dan lahap.

Sakura hanya memutar bola mata bosan dengan tingkah Ino. Gadis pirang tersebut tidak akan puas sebelum berhasil membuat dirinya berteriak kesal. "Gaara-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, ini ambillah kalau mau," tawar Sakura sambil menggeser kotak bentou berisi udang miliknya pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Di antara keempatnya, Sakuralah yang sering membawa makanan lebih.

"Aku heran, kau senang sekali membawa udang, Sakura," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap kotak udang yang baru saja diberikan Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Ia tidak menyentuh sama sekali pada makanan yang baru saja ditawarkan sang sahabat. "Kau suka sama Gaara?" ejeknya sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Gaara yang langsung tersedak akan udang pemberian Sakura. Karena memang Gaara sangat suka dengan udang.

Hati gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mencelos begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke padanya. Serasa ada beberapa belati berlomba mengoyak hatinya yang bahkan tidak keras sama sekali. Sangat sakit mendengar cemooh dari seseorang yang sudah sangat lama menjadi tempat ia menggantung perasaan selama ini. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah berani ia ungkapkan. Juga perasaan yang selalu berusaha ia jaga. "Aku memang suka, dengan Gaara-_kun_," ujar Sakura ceria seperti biasa. Sebuah jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin ia katakan.

Dalam keraguannya, Gadis Merah Muda itu berusaha mencari tempat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sosok seorang Ino pun ia jadikan sebagai tujuan. Sakura sangat tahu kalau Ino suka dan cinta mati pada Gaara. "Dan kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Ino bahkan cinta mati dengan Gaara-_kun_!" ujar Sakura dengan semangat penuh. Membuat Gaara yang sedang minum, lagi-lagi harus kembali tersedak.

"SA-KU-RA..." geram Ino yang bukannya membuat Sakura takut, gadis berambut pink itu malah tertawa dengan terbahak.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya diam melanjutkan makannya sambil mendengus. "Dasar bodoh!" ujarnya singkat. Menutup pembicaraan di antara mereka berempat hingga bel masuk kembali berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali pemuda raven tersebut menghela napasnya hari ini. Bahkan guru yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas tidak dihiraukan sama sekali olehnya. Tangan kanannya bertopang di atas meja sambil menerawang pada dugaan-dugaan sementara tentang si pemilik buku yang kini ia pegang.

Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya untuk bertanya dengan salah satu sahabat yang ia miliki, namun rasa malu dan genksi membuatnya enggan dan memilih untuk mencari sang pemilik buku sendiri. "Hah, siapa dia itu sebenarnya?"

"Siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino yang secara kebetulan hari itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda tersebut heran dengan alis bertaut.

Sasuke tersentak dan sedikit salah tingkah kedapatan tengah melamun dalam pelajaran oleh Ino. Satu bulir keringat besar muncul di pelipisnya. "Oh, tak apa," jawabnya berusaha datar. Dan tampaknya hal itu berhasil membuat Ino mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan guru di depan

.

"Hey, ino!" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan sedikit berbisik beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Ya?" Gadis berambut pirang itu mengerutkan dahi menanggapi panggilan Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" ulangnya manakala matanya mendapati Pemuda Raven tersebut hanya diam saja.

"Sejak kapan kau suka menulis puisi?"

Mata beriris aquamarine itu sedikit melebar mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Tapi detik setelahnya, bibir tipis Ino tergerak pada sebuah senyuman tipis. "Sudah lama, sejak aku mulai belajar tentang puisi." Mata Ino sedikit menerawang pada waktu-waktu dirinya yang tengah berusaha demi sebuah puisi, dulu. Senyum tipis masih setia terpatri pada wajah cantiknya.

Sedikit dari rasa penasaran pemuda Uchiha itu sudah terobati. Ia terharu kagum pada senyum tulus yang diberikan Ino. Namun tampaknya masih ada pertanyaan lain yang memaksa rasa penasarannya untuk kembali bersuara, "Kalau puisi cinta?"

Muka Ino berubah total mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sasuke. "Et-too... uhm, itu..."

"Hn?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"A-ah, itu-semenjak-aku-jatuh-cinta," ujar Ino cepat dengan wajah yang sudah memerah total. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dengan berakting pura-pura kembali memperhatikan guru.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Ino. Onyx tajamnya masih menyipit melihat wajah memerah dari gadis di sebelahnya. Paham dengan situasi, pertanyaan yang sudah berputar kembali di kepalanya, terpaksa harus ia simpan untuk lain hari.

"Jatuh cinta, ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sangat dingin dan basah. Saat ini musim hujan tengah berkuasa di tengah kota Tokyo. Hingga atap-atap rumah dan jalanan sampai basah dan menghasilkan riak-riak air yang turun dari sisi-sisi atap. Kebanyakan orang akan lebih memilih tempat teduh sebagai tempat berpijak. Berusaha menjauhi hujaman dingin dan basahnya hujan.

Atap KIHS oun terlihat sangat sepi. Hujan deras membuat sebagian besar siswa lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat-tempat yang lebih hangat dan kering. Hanya orang kurang kerjaanlah yang mau menghabiskan waktunya di bawah hujan. Seperti seseorang yang kini tengah santai tiduran di atap sekolah dengan mengarahkan seluruh tubuhnya ke langit. Menatap pada butiran-butiran hujan yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke berbaring sambil menutup matanya dari guyuran hujan dengan lengan sebelah kanan. Percikan-percikan hujan dan rasa dingin, tidak membuatnya risih, malah terlihat sangat menikmati. Sebagian besar para murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, pemuda berambut raven ini lebih memilih berdiam diri di atap sekolah dari sejam yang lalu, ketika ia mengajukan izin pada sang guru dengan alasan pusing. Kepalanya memang sedang pusing memikirkan sang pemilik buku yang telah membuat hatinya tersentuh akan kata-kata singkat di dalamnya.

"Inokah?" gumamnya, lagi-lagi penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink itu membalikkan tubuhnya demi mendapati kehadiran dua orang sahabat lelakinya yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Oh, Sasuke-_kun_, Gaara-_kun_! Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Sakura sambil menghentikan langkah menunggu dua orang pemuda yang menyapa untuk dapat berjalan sejajar. Wajahnya sedikit heran dengan tampilan salah seorang dari kedua pemuda di depannya. "Kenapa bajumu basah, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya tanpa dapat menyimpan raut khawatir.

Gaara angkat bahu dan menggeleng tidak peduli. Seharian ini ia sudah bosan dengan tingkah Pemuda Raven tersebut. "Dia main hujan, mungkin."

"Mana Ino?" tanya Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura sambil melirik kiri kanan.

"Uhm, dia pulang bersama Sai," jawab Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahi. Heran akan sikap Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya. Pemuda tersebut tidak biasa menanyakan seseorang secara langsung. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya tercekat. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berdenyut sakit, cemburu.

"Hn, tak apa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Gaara kembali menghela napas melihat kelakuan aneh Sasuke seharian ini. Sahabatnya yang satu itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Alis pemuda berkanji 'ai' itu terangkat saat sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. "Apa kau jatuh cinta dengan Ino?" tanya Gaara spontan. Iris toscha-nya mengerjap beberapa kali tanpa makna.

Pemuda Raven itu tersentak. "Ah- itu..."

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun suka dengan Ino?" pekik Sakura berbinar dengan senyum jahil. Menyangka kalau hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bukan begitu!" bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. "Aku suka karena ia pandai menulis puisi. Yah, walaupun kurang bagus," tambah pemuda tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya, salah tingkah.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Gaara tidak berkutik akan jawaban Sasuke. Jelas-jelas kalau pemuda Uchiha itu menyukai Ino. Dugaan akan tidak mungkinnya Sasuke menyukai gadis blonde tersebut sirna seketika. Tidak ada respon berarti dari keduanya yang tengah mematung.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" gusar Sasuke menatap tajam pada dua orang di hadapannya yang kini terdiam hampa.

"A-ano... itu bagus sekali! Semoga kalian bisa bersama!" ujar Sakura membuka suara berusaha ceria sambil memberikan jempol kanannya pada Sasuke. "...a-ahh! Aku lupa kalau ada tamu yang mau datang!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Sebuah senyuman manis dari bibir yang tengah bergetar menahan isak tidak lupa ia berikan pada sang pemuda tercinta yang tidak mencintainya. "Aku pamit dulu! Jaa-ne, Gaara-_kun, _Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari.

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik dari hadapan kedua sahabat. Menyembunyikan air mata yang telah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Betapa hati sangat mudah terluka hanya karena satu goresan cinta.

.

Bukannya aku tak berani

Bukannya aku pengecut

Cintaku

Apa kau paham?

by None

.

.

.

.

.

**To**  
**Be Continue...**

.

Nah, bagaimana chapter kedua ini? Apa terlalu cengeng? Dan tulisannya, apa masih gagal?

**Ryumi** Hehe, senengnya dapat dukungan! Ini saya lanjut! Terima kasih... ^^


End file.
